


Midnight

by thotiny



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), New Years, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotiny/pseuds/thotiny
Summary: The only thing Choi Youngjae wants to do when the clock strikes twelve AM is kiss his long life crush, Im Jaebum.
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Midnight

_How am I going to kiss Jaebum-hyung at midnight, when he’s all over Moon Byul-yi?_ , Youngjae whines to himself, as he takes a sip of his drink, subtly staring at the certain blue-haired male.

“Jae, what are you doing?” A familiar voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Oh, it’s just you.” Youngjae seems relieved to see Mark. “I’m just staring at Jaebum-hyung. You know, the usual.”

Mark rolls his eyes, sitting down next to Youngjae. “Why do you even bother? You do know Moonbyul _is_ with Wheein, right?”

“She is?” Youngjae’s eyes light up, as he feels a tsunami of relief fall over him.

Mark nods. “Moonbyul and Wheein have been together for a while now. Moonbyul and Jaebum are just friends, Jae.”

“Oh, thank god.” Youngjae sighs in relief. “Do you know if he’s going to kiss anyone at midnight?”

“No, but you can ask him,” Mark says with a smirk, before getting up to walk away.

 _Curse you, Mark-hyung_ , Youngjae grumbles to himself, glaring at the raven-haired male, as he goes to go talk with Lee Sunmi. Darting his gaze over toward Jaebum again, Youngjae sees that Wheein has now joined them, her arm around her girlfriend, as they talk and laugh.

“Staring at Jaebum-hyung again, Jae?” a familiar voice asks, sitting down next to Youngjae.

“Jackson-hyung, you have to stop scaring me,” he reminds, glaring at the older.

“Sorry.” Jackson smiles sheepishly. “By the way, have you seen Mark-hyung anywhere? I wanna ask if he wants to be my new year’s kiss.”

“Aww,” Youngjae coos. “But doesn’t he know that already? You guys are a couple, so you don’t have to ask...”

Jackson shrugs. “Still. Eh, I’ll just find him later. For now, are you thinking of asking Jaebum to be your new year’s kiss?”

“Maybe...?” Youngjae sighs. “I just...I really want to ask him, but I don’t want him to say that he already has someone to kiss.”

“I’ll ask him for you,” Jackson proposes, and, before Youngjae can say anything, Jackson is already walking toward Jaebum. Youngjae sighs, shaking his head. He watches as the two older males talk, laughing at something Jaebum says before Jackson turns serious. Youngjae sees Jaebum shake his head, and Jackson smiles, before walking back to Youngjae.

“So?” he asks, as Jackson sits down next to him.

“So what?” Jackson says as he grabs Youngjae’s cup, taking a sip.

“Does he have someone to kiss or not?” he sighs.

“Oh. I forgot to ask.”

“Hyung!”

“Sorry...”

Youngjae sighs, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know how you’re still my friend, hyung.”

“You love me, Jae.”

“Unfortunately.”

Over the next hour, Youngjae spends it talking with his friends, laughing and drinking with them. He doesn’t drink that much, not wanting to end up drunk, but to still feel a bit of adrenaline. It is eleven thirty-six PM, so about twenty-four more minutes until the clock strikes midnight.

“Go ask him,” Jinyoung says, as he catches Youngjae stare at Jaebum. Again.

“What if he says no?” Youngjae frowns.

“You’re such a wimp, hyung,” Bambam chuckles. “Just do it.”

“You’re lucky enough Yugyeom already said yes to you, Bams,” Youngjae grumbles.

“What can I say? No one can resist my charms,” Bambam smirks, and Youngjae rolls his eyes.

“Hey, Yugyeom’s over there with Jaebum,” Jinyoung announces, and Youngjae looks over toward Jaebum. Indeed, Yugyeom is there. They are both talking about something Youngjae wants to be a part of. 

“I’ll text Gyeom to see if he can ask Jaebum-hyung,” Bambam says, taking out his phone.

Jinyoung and Youngjae nod. A few seconds later, they see Yugyeom take out his phone, and he skims the crowd for his friends. He catches Jinyoung’s eye, and nods, putting his phone away. He turns to talk to Jaebum again, and a few seconds later, they see Jaebum shake his head.

“Oh, thank god!” Youngjae almost drops to his knees, because of how relieved he is.

“Go ask him, before someone takes Jaebum, Jae,” Jinyoung reminds, and Youngjae nods. He is drunk enough, anyway.

Handing his cup to Bambam, Youngjae walks toward Jaebum. Yugyeom sees Youngjae heading toward them, so he excuses himself, before walking toward Bambam. Youngjae stops in front of Jaebum and smiles at him.

“Hey, hyung,” Youngjae greets.

“Hey, Jae,” Jaebum greets back, smiling. “What’s up?”

“Um...” Youngjae glances at his friends and sees them motioning for him to go on. Youngjae takes a deep breath. “Iwaswonderingifyouwouldbemykissatmidnight.”

It takes Jaebum a few seconds before he understands what Youngjae said. A smile breaks out on his face, and he nods, his cheeks tinting a light red. “Of course I’d like to. I was actually going to ask you first.”

“Y-you were?” Youngjae feels so relieved. Again.

Jaebum nods. “Yeah. I’ve actually liked you for a while now, Youngjae.”

“I-I’ve liked you for a while, too,” he returns.

Jaebum smiles back, and the two continue talking for the next few minutes. When it is eleven fifty-eight PM, Park Jimin announces for everyone to get with their partners, and Youngjae looks at Jaebum with a huge smile. When it is eleven fifty-nine, everyone starts counting down.

“Seven...six...five...four...three...two...one... Happy New Year’s!”

Fireworks erupt outside, everyone cheering, and Youngjae finally leans in to kiss Jaebum. Their lips touch, and Youngjae wraps his arms around the older’s neck, bringing him closer. Jaebum does the same to Youngjae’s waist, and the two kiss for what felt like forever, but Youngjae doesn’t mind. He loves the feeling of Jaebum’s lips finally against his. But sadly they have to pull away when Mark and the others arrive.

“You guys finally kissed!” he cheers, bringing them into a hug.

“Did you and Jackson kiss, too?” Jaebum asks teasingly, and Mark and Jackson roll their eyes at him.

The seven talk for a bit, mostly teasing each other, before Jaebum grabs Youngjae’s wrist, and pulls him into an empty room.

“Is everything okay, hyung?” he questions.

“Yeah,” Jaebum replies with a soft smile, grabbing Youngjae’s hands, and holding them in his. “I was just wondering if...” Jaebum takes a deep breath, looking into Youngjae’s eyes. "Would you...like to be my boyfriend?”

Youngjae’s eyes light up, and he jumps on Jaebum, hugging him tightly. “Of course!! I thought you’d never ask!”

Jaebum smiles at Youngjae’s enthusiasm and response before the two press their lips together once again.


End file.
